Comfort
by Celeborn's Concubine
Summary: Young Vierna has a nightmare, and runs to Zaknafein for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Comfort.**

**Because I wanted to write something…softer…than my usual smut and gore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zaknafein or Vierna Do'Urden, nor could I afford to feed them if I did.**

Vierna awoke with a startled gasp, heart pounding, drenched in sweat. The nightmare had been so vivid, so terribly and horrifyingly real that at first she was afraid to scramble from her bed, fearing it a trick, that some frightful monster waited beneath her bed to reach out and drag her down, down, down into the smoky pits of the Abyss should she be so incautious as to present it with a bare foot to snatch.

But neither could she sit still in bed, her sweat had made the sheets clammy and she fancied she could feel some presence creeping towards her in the darkness…

If it wasn't already under the bed.

After rocking back and forth for a long moment in her distress she could bare to be alone in the room no longer and positively leapt from the bed, flying across her small room as fast as she could and into the hallway. She fled then, having no clear idea of where she was going, knowing nothing more than that she wanted an adult presence who might be able to drive the fear away- or defend her from the monster if such had truly come.

Her mother, or elder sister perhaps, would be the best choice, but she realised that she had gone the wrong way, that she should have turned right, not left, from her own door to get to their rooms. But she didn't dare look back, she fancied that the beast was just behind her, just waiting for her to turn and look over her shoulder and then it would spring…

There was only one adult in this direction, only one chance at safety. Without so much as knocking (for it was a male's room she entered and though she would never _dare_ be so rude as to intrude unannounced on her mother or sister all males were, after all, her inferiors) she crashed through the door, into a bare room with nothing but wracks of weapons on the walls.

The place was lit, only dimly, but even so the sudden light stung her eyes so that she cried out. As much as it hurt though, the light would maybe fend away her pursuer, so she did not dart back into the corridor but stayed where she was, rocking on the balls of her feet and shivering.

A door that she had not noticed creaked upon across the room, and the Weapons Master poked his head around the door, wary and curious. Seeing the small drow child standing quaking in the middle of his practice room he moved quickly to her side, kneeling down so that they were eye-to-eye.

"What are you doing in here, little Princess?" he asked her gently, folding his hands upon his knee.

Gulping back the tears that threatened to spill- her mother had told her crying was a weakness and that she must never, _ever_ do so- Vierna clenched her fists at her side, desperately trying to still the frantic flutter of her heart.

"I-I h-had a b-bad d-d-dream," she hiccuped. "I d-didn't mean t-to c-come th-this w-w-way, b-but I-I t-turned the wr-wrong w-way."

Looking up at the male- who had always spoken gently and kindly to her, in a way which she instinctively knew he would have done even if he would have been free to do otherwise- she couldn't fight the tears back any longer.

"P-p-please Z-Zaknafein! I'm s-scared th-there's a m-m-monster in m-m-my r-r-room! C-can I stay h-here? P-please?"

"Of course you can, little one!" he exclaimed bundling her close to his chest in a warm hug. Vierna couldn't remember ever being held in such a way before. It was oddly comforting, and she wrapped her arms about the Weapons Master's neck, cuddling as close to his warm chest as possible as he lifted her easily and carried her through the doorway to his own bedroom.

It was very different to her own, and the bed was much bigger, though not as soft or as fluffy as her bed was. This room, too, was lit, though very, very softly, and she decided she liked the dim light. It was odd though, and she said so.

Zaknafein smiled at her, and picked up something that had being lying on the bed. It was unlike anything little Vierna had seen before: a wad of smooth yet textured leaves of some unknown material were fixed inside a covering of hard leather. They felt nice beneath her fingertips when she traced the scribbles that marched line after line across their surface. There was a picture, done in lines of ink, showing something which might have been a male drow holding a sword and shield. His armour was very strange though, and he was sitting on some creature, like she had seen House Do'Urden's soldiers do when they rode the house lizards, but this creature was certainly the strangest lizard she had ever seen! It didn't have scales, and seemed to have only one large, solid toe on each foot, and a tail that was more like a shock of hair.

"The lights are on because I was reading, little Princess. This is called a _book_, and the markings on the _pages_ represent words. I see them and know what they say, as if someone had spoken them aloud, but I cannot see them without the light."

Vierna ran her fingers over the page again, completely enthralled.

"Can I learn to do that? What does it say?"

"Aye, you can learn, though this particular book is not written in drow, but a language of the surface. It is a story about a faerie prince."

The little drow shuddered. "Ugh! I don't want to think about scary faeries- put it away, Zaknafein."

"Aye, young mistress," the male replied, acquiescing. Vierna pushed at his shoulder, wanting him to lie down, and he did so. The little drow child cuddled up against his chest, enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety as he pulled the covers over them both.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a nod, winding a handful of his hair around her small fist. "Just don't go anywhere, ok? The monster might come back."

"I'll guard you with my life, little Princess," he told her, wrapping an arm gently around her, feeling that she was still shivering slightly. "No monster shall ever harm you while I am here."

Vierna nodded, already slipping back into reverie.

Zaknafein watched her sleeping; feeling her small body warm against his; feeling her breathe. Carefully, gently, not wanting to wake her, he stroked back the little girl's hair, examining her sleeping features.

"My baby girl," he murmured softly, a smile on his face, as he laid his head on the pillow and slipped into his own dreams.

**Awww. I was wondering what it would be like to write a piece about a **_**female**_** drow child, as it seems that people mostly concentrate on the males. I thought it highly likely they'd be treated a lot better, that's for sure. Especially a priestess-to-be. **

**I hope people noticed the way Vierna started bossing Zaknafein around when her fear began to leave her, but I wanted her to be very child-like while still in the grips of the nightmare- I hope it came out that way.**

**I also found the idea that a fairytale would seem a bit like the drow equivalent of a horror story vaguely amusing, hence the book in this fic. Whether or not Zak thinks of his book that way I leave up to you…**

**Anyways, if I get some positive reviews I might consider adding to this story…so please let me know what you think /big puppy dog eyes/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfort continued:**

**Ziggy: Thank you so much for your review! It made my whole week, never mind my day XD**

**Thanks as well to SteelAndFire and Lessiehanamoray for your reviews :) **

**Warning: Implied (well, maybe a wee bit more obvious than that) minor domestic abuse. After all, they are drow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vierna, Zaknafein, Malice or Briza Do'Urden. I wouldn't want Malice or Briza anyway…**

Vierna awoke slowly, gradually becoming aware of how warm and comfortable she was, and of the odd sensation of another body lying beside hers. She could feel the Weapons Master's chest rise and fall with his breathing; could both feel and hear his heart beat as she lay closely snuggled against his side.

The little drow child was unused to such intimacy- her mother did not hug her, did not kiss her, did not let her sleep in the same bed. Vierna could not ever remember feeling so secure.

But she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Zaknafein," she whispered, giving a tug to a long, snowy lock of hair. "Zaknafein!"

The male opened drowsy eyes, gracing her with an indulgent smile. She told him of her problem, and he cheerfully left the comfort of his bed to lead her to the little side-chamber well equipped for such situations. When she was done Vierna wandered back to the bedroom proper, to find the male had made a trip to the house kitchens, and returned with a tray furnished with all sorts of goodies. Vierna was not excessively indulged when it came to her diet- any sweets or candies were inevitably eaten by her elder sister, Briza, and even she did not get as much as she would have liked. Their mother, Matron Malice, herself of unusual beauty even by the high standards of the drow, would be livid if anyone knew the efforts she had to go to to maintain her figure. She was excessively preoccupied with inducing her daughters to do the same- and Briza, large and of a naturally sturdy build, was often prey to their mother's waspish remarks.

When this happened Briza was inclined to sulk, and Vierna, under her tutelage, suffered the brunt of it.

It was pleasant to sit on the Weapons Master's bed and feast on her favourite goodies: savoury mushroom and rothe cheese muffins, hot from the ovens; delicate, flaky pastries of rothe meat and mushroom which oozed moss sauce over her fingers, and a sweet drink made from the juice of fruits from the terrible surface world. This drink she had only ever been offered on very special occasions, and great was her delight when the male poured her a cup.

"Our secret," he whispered, holding a finger to his lips and winking. The little girl nodded eagerly, slurping noisily from her cup. While she breakfasted Zaknafein brushed, and even proved proficient at braiding, her hair, listening indulgently to the little girl's happy prattle. Unused to having someone to converse with about childish matters, Vierna was disappointed when the door banged open and her mother strode, scarlet eyes flashing angrily, into the room.

"Here you are!" she snapped at Vierna, before turning her glower on Zaknafein. "And _what_ do you think you're doing?"

"The child had a nightmare, Matron," the male replied demurely, rising from where he'd been sitting cross-legged on the bed behind Vierna and dipping into an elegant bow. "I let her remain the night with me, and thought to give her some breakfast before I returned her to her sister's care. I judged it best to treat a female as well as I was able."

Matron Malice snorted, her thin lips curling in a slight sneer.

"You did, did you? Vierna, get out of here. You're _late_. I shouldn't further try Briza's patience this morning if I were you."

Vierna slid from the bed and hurried out the door. She had no wish to incur Briza's further displeasure! Behind her she heard the smack! of a hand striking flesh…

oOo

Vierna didn't see Zaknafein for some two or three days after that. She had thought about going to spend another night with the Weapons Master, and of maybe asking him to read her a story- a nice one, not one with any faeries in it- but she thought maybe she had done wrong. Both her mother and sister had been out of sorts with her, and if her mother had reprimanded Zaknafein for his indulgences she worried that he might be too.

Vierna didn't want Zaknafein to be angry with her. She was quiet and attentive to her lessons, and kept herself out of the way of the rest of the house, so that she might avoid the Weapons Master for the time being. But on the third day all the house was required to attend the Chapel, and Vierna was not given exemption.

Zaknafein was there too, walking the aisles amongst the pew-like seats, leading the commoners of the house in the proper chants. There appeared to be a few near-faded bruises on his face, slightly warmer marks than the rest of his skin.

Still, when he saw Vierna he smiled and winked, and the little girl could not hide her answering grin. As he walked past the Weapons Master covertly pressed something into Vierna's hand, and briefly pressed a finger to his lips. She nodded slightly, and he moved on. Looking down at what he'd given her Vierna beheld a sweet, wrapped in pretty paper, of the sort only Matron Malice herself was privileged to have. Eyes wide, the little girl unwrapped the treat and popped it in her mouth, only just able to hold her silence when the divine thing melted on her tongue. Stowing the paper in her sleeve she waited until Zaknafein was facing her once more, and stealthily flashed him a 'thank you' with slightly clumsy fingers.

A broad smile spread across the male's face, and his voice was of exceptional sweetness as he led the congregation in their song.

**He might be a drow, but that's still an elf, and all elves are beautiful singers in my book- **_**however**_**, I find it hard to believe dear Zak is normally particularly enthusiastic in leading the choir to Lolth. So this unusual effort is a natural result of Zak being happy.**

**Vierna, of course, has no idea that Zak is her father. Just in case anyone out there happened to be unaware of that…**


End file.
